The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and a program, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method, and a program that enable jaggies of an image to be more easily and reliably reduced.
As is well known in the related art, jaggies occur in an image if the image is enlarged or reduced by pixel thinning.
As a method of reducing jaggies, a method using a local operator such as a method of appropriately selecting an enlargement filter when an image is enlarged (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-67272) or a method of reducing jaggies by direction selection and smoothing after an image is enlarged (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2010-55410 and 2008-166872) has been proposed.
In addition, a method using a superposition-based super-resolution process (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-70123) and a method of performing a block matching search in a horizontal direction when an image is enlarged and determining an interpolation pixel (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4343255) have been proposed for reducing jaggies.